mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
King Dragon
it can become this animal by ... Killing / / / / / / , / / / / , |prey = All animals through to and its equivalents |predators = Tail-biters ganging up, 1v1 Arena |previous = |next = |hide = Nothing, but can block whoever hides |equivalent = |released = May 1 2019 (Beta) May 24 2019 (Normal) |tier = 17 }} UPGRADED to King Dragon! You got firestreams that burns your victim alive! Watch your tail and slap them hard. The King Dragon is currently known as one of the most OP animals. KOA confirmed it in the summer of 2019. It later then joined the mope.io world. Since then many people have got it. The first person to get it was Pro Crayz. During the golden age update, they added many new skins in the shop. These are some of the most expensive skins in the entire shop! Even though they look better, this does not mean they are more OP. They are just skins. The King Ripper, King Shah, and King Stan have a darker colored fire. The tail slaps also are different, but they carry the same tail as in their reskins. Appearance The King Dragon is basically a Black Dragon, except it's wings are wider and a darker shade, the eyes and noses are red, and the body is rimmed with spikes. Strategy Unfortunately, the only strategies you can take are attempting to level up from Black Dragon, or get lucky with a 1/1000 chance of getting a King Dragon since you will automatically 1v1 any other King Dragons in the server. Gallery Snímka obrazovky z 2019-05-03 08-37-23.png|King Dragon screenshoted by [[User:BULLOfficial|'BULLOfficial']]. UCNfK9bZk3Br2KDjXXdKuM1g.png|Official Mopeio posted of King Dragon. KingDragonSpotted.png|King Dragon screenshotted by [[User:Ocaveraryna|'ɐuʎɹɐɹǝʌɐɔO']]. KingDragonRedLightning.jpg|Stunned King Dragon screenshoted by RedLightningStrike. Tigerwing.png|A King Dragon wing next to a Tiger. KD2.png|Golden King Dragon exploring the desert. Screenshot King Dragon No Animal Image.png|A King Dragon Without an animal image. Trivia * It is the only animal to receive more than two skins when the Golden Age update was released * The upcoming Red King Dragon (rumored as the Great Red) is the 3rd skin made by a non official artist that got added into the game, it is also the first unofficial KD skin to be announced. ** It was created by /u/FeeshGaming (mostly known as Alez) and posted in Reddit. ** He is also a moderator of the subreddit. * There is 1/1000 chance to become it. * After you downgrade from it you go back down to mouse. (Also happens when you die as it) * There are four official reskins you can buy * By votes, it is the most OP animal in mope.io at the moment. * In Order to become King dragon, you must kill all apexes and monsters. You also have to kill another black dragon. (You don't need to kill the snowman) * You can't level up from it * It is very deadly and can eat tier one with tail slaps most likely insta killing Category:Flying Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Fantasy Category:High Tier Animals Category:Swimmers Category:Animals Category:Land Animals